The Only Demigod in Manila
by hikarinyx
Summary: Demigods, they are always known to come from places where the gods are. Its the 21st century and almost every single one of them is in USA but what is this single girl doing in a tropical country, half across the world all alone? Who is she? P.S. I don't own anything :D
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of Philippines? It's in the Southeast Asia known to be the gateway of Asia. Its capital is called Manila, it was colonized three times by Spaniards, Americans and Japanese. Some of you reading this story might even come to the same place as I but let me tell you something this place that you think you know so well has secrets that I will only reveal to you. My name is Mary Joy and this is my story.

I was walking towards the train station when all hell broke loose.

I was humming to myself my favorite song pay phone as I was walking and saw a boy running towards me. He seems to be holding a sword and he seem to be running towards me! I ran as fast as I could but then he caught me and stab me right at my stomach but no blood came out and weirdly the sword seems to pass through me. I yelled scared at what I am seeing, as I was yelling the boy slowly took the sword out of my body. I turned to look at him.

He has long black hair and bright blue eyes that seems to be tired and lonely. He looked at me with a puzzled look which is kind of weird because I'm supposed to be the one puzzled with this incident.

"Why didn't it turn her to dust?" He murmured to himself thinking that his voice is soft enough for me not to hear. I wave my hand over his eyes.

"Hello anyone there? I can hear you perfectly you know. So what's this about turning me into dust and who are you? I'm guessing you're a foreigner because almost every guy I know doesn't like speaking in English." He looked at my eyes and he was puzzled more than he was a while ago. He then turn and walk the way he came back. I quickly run towards him.

"Hep Hep Hep, Where do you think you're going? You haven't answered my question yet and from what I'm guessing you're lost and you don't even know where this is." He tried walking towards the other direction but I stopped him.

"Let me through" He said.

"Not until you answer my questions." I countered.

"Fine. My name is Nico Di Angelo and yes I am a foreigner in this country and I don't have any idea what or where this place is. Now let me through." He said angrily.

"Since you're lost and guessing from you height you're around 15 you're coming with me." I said grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards the direction that I wanted.

"By the way my name is Mary Joy and this is Philippines." I said. He looked at me and then asked.

"Phillippines? Never heard of that country before. Where is it located?"

"Well it's in Southeast Asia. Almost all of the people here can speak English some not as good as me since I'm a student but they are understandable so don't worry much about communicating with us."

"Thank you." He said in a very soft voice that if I wasn't paying attention to him I wouldn't have heard it. I smiled and said 'you're welcome'. I continue to drag him. I hope we can find his parents soon so he could go home but I really want my other question answered. What was he talking about a while ago? What kind of sword is the one he's carrying? I guess my questions can wait until he could finally have the courage to answer it and tell all of the things that he's hiding from me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were heading and the next thing I know we're in front of the Marikina Shoe Market. I decided to enter the mall and have some beverage before continuing our journey but as soon as Nico and I went inside I saw my math teacher Mr. Leaf. I quickly push Nico away but he quickly walks towards my side not even knowing that I'm trying to hide him, I guess this guy doesn't have common sense. I guess I can't hide him now.

" Hi sir, shouldn't you be catching the last train going home?" I asked. He looked at his watch it was around 8:45pm.

" I should be the one asking that question. You're also taking the train to get home if I remember correctly." He said while glaring at me.

" Well I can always ride the jeepney. It's kind of easy" I said with a confident look on my face.

"I can't let two underage to travel alone. I'll come with you." He said while putting his hands on each of our shoulders. He was smiling at the two of us.

"Why don't we eat first before going home?" He suggested. Both of us nodded. Mr. Leaf started walking towards the food court while we follow him.

As the three of us were walking towards the food court we heard screams and right next to me Nico put his hands over his ears as if the sound is too loud for him that it's hurting his ears. I was going to comfort him when suddenly I heard bells that keeps od ringing, threads that were being cut and I started to have visions of men dying over and over again as if it's a movie that keeps on repeating only much much worst. It hurt so much that I'm starting to cry.

"Mary are you okay?" My math teacher asked.

"Ayoko na! Ayoko na!" I keep on repeating shaking my head. I saw people looking at me and Nico surrounding us. Why are they looking at us we're not an amusement! They we're murmuring about us, constantly talking its making my ears bleed.

"TUMAHIMIK KAYO!" I yelled. Everyone started to stop talking but the visions that I was hearing won't stop and all the bells just keep on ringing and ringing.

I felt a hand on my shoulders; I looked up and saw Nico no longer putting his hand over my shoulders. He looked at me understanding the pain that I am going through.

"It's going to be alright. I understand what you're going through. " When it was too much, I finally collapse, the last thing I saw was Mr. Leaf carrying me with Nico by his side, looking paler than the first time I saw him.

I dreamt about a certain world where it seems to be always night time. I was people walking around but it seems that they're transparent. Each of them are walking aimlessly, not talking to each it seems that they don't even see each other.

"Welcome to the Underworld." I looked up and saw a man with long black robes and gray eyes.

"Am I dead?" I asked worriedly.

"No but you are almost close to death. What do you think of this world?" He asked. I looked around.

"Its lonely, dark and gloomy. If I were to die I don't want to wander forever like these people, I know its selfish but I don't want to be trapped here." He smiled at me and then put his hand on my head.

"Everyone doesn't like this place young lady but it cannot be avoided. This is what the three judges of the Underworld agree upon. Every single one of them has a reason why they are here. Some did crimes that hurt another soul wandering here but he helped a man who is now currently in Alysium. What you did in the past will determine what will happen to you in the future." I was about to reply to him when suddenly he disappeared.

I look around and everything started to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up beside Nico and my first reaction was to scream.

"AHHHH" I yelled and Nico threw a pillow towards me and he looked at me his eyes are half-open and half close.

" Stop screaming. I'm trying to sleep." I wanted to slap his face and push him out of the bed but when I remembered about what happened yesterday I let it past. I looked around the room and saw my teacher's picture on the wall.

The door opened and my math teacher went in.

"I see you're awake." He said. I nodded.

"Sino siya? I never saw him before." He said pointing to Nico who's currently sleeping at the bed.

"He's my friend." I said, he nodded understandingly and then he led me towards his kitchen. He let me sat on the dining table and put three plates on the table. I smiled at him and thanked him for everything that he has done for me.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked. I wanted to tell him about what happened in the mall but he'll probably think I'm just imagining things. Just as I was about to tell him some sort of lie. Nico came out of the room.

"Thank You for letting us stay here." Nico said with a cold glare. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. How can he be so rude? He pulled my arm and force me to stand up.

"We're leaving." I tried to pull away but he seemed to be stronger than he was yesterday, either that or I'm so weak from what happened yesterday.

" How can you be so disrespectful!" I yelled at him. He looked at me for a moment and stop but he didn't answer me instead he just continued on pulling me.

Once we were far enough from my math teacher's house he finally let go of my hand. He didn't even turned to look at me if I was alright but he was looking around as if looking for something.

"Where's your house?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'll lead the way. Don't worry about the distance its quite near actually. I started walking towards the direction of my house, from time to time looking at the back checking if he's still there following me. Every time I look I always see him looking around as if he's being careful for something that might happen in the future. I don't know what that is but its making me afraid too.

"Are you waiting for something to happen?" I asked after finally gathering the courage to do so.

"Not really. Are we near yet?" He asked. I nodded.

Once we reach the house, my mother immediately opened the gate and let us in without asking any questions, she's not even scolding me for being late and bringing a guy home.

"Did anyone followed you?" My mother asked Nico.

"No one followed us Ms. Gazette. Don't worry according to father they won't come until she knows everything." My mother sighed.

"Do we really have to tell her?" She asked.

"Yes, I am afraid she needs to know everything Ms. Gazette, especially after what happened last night." Nico replied. I pretend to cough and both of them looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes Dear. In fact we have a lot of things to discuss about."


	4. Chapter 4

My mother told us to seat at the dining table before talking about anything else. Nico is more comfortable standing than sitting so he was standing at the opposite side of the able his eyes never leaving me.

"I want to introduce myself again." I nodded and then he looked at my mother and the two of them nodded in agreement.

"My name is Nico di Angelo, I am the son of the King of Underworld Hades. I was escaping an evil monster and decided to shadow travel but the shadows carried me in this country even though I really don't want to be here. It appears that someone or something want me to be here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see Joy..I have been hiding something from you for a really long time. Before I met Robin your father, I was living at America and I was pregnant. My parents were ashamed of me. They said that America wasn't the right place for me so they forced me to go back. My lover said it was better for the child to be with her grandparents. Before I went home I stayed in Taiwan that's where I met Robin then I married him. He thought you were his daughter but you look nothing like him." She was about to explain more when Nico cut in.

"Can you describe your lover?" My mother stared at him. My mother hates it when she's disrupted. She says it's very wrong for a child to join an adult's conversation unless she or he's part of it but she didn't scold him like she normally do.

"He has black hair and brown eyes. He's not like any other man. At first I found him weird but as I get to know him I fall in love. He was romantic in his own little way but one night when we were having a picnic by the lake he told me that our love was forbidden. He gave m drink saying that if I ever get pregnant I should drink it. I did what he said and you grew up healthy my dear. You rarely get sick." My mother touches my hair and then she smiled.

"That must be one powerful potion to get rid of his blood from you." My mom and I both stared at Nico and he started explaining.

"I never thought it was possible but somehow dad found a way. He gave you a potion that will turn you to a human being."

"Are you saying that I'm not a human being? " I asked worriedly..

"You're supposed to be a demigod just like me but..it seems that father got all your powers stored away . Ever heard of the Disney movie of Hercules? The same thing happened to you." He explained.

"A demigod? What's a demigod?" I asked.

" A half-god half-mortal. You and I are both demigods you different than normal."

"Wait you said Father like we have the same father"

"That's because we do ."


	5. Chapter 5

No…No..No..Everything that I believe in, every single thing that I thought matters are all lies. The one that I have called father is not my real dad. I have a half-brother that I never knew exists and what hurts the most is…there's a world that everyone hid from me!

"Why did you only tell everything now? You hide everything for 14 years! You're supposed to be my mother! You're supposed to tell me everything!" I yelled at my mother and she slapped me.

" I am still your mother! You should never ever yell at me, haven't I told you for a thousand times to respect your elders?" The moment my mother slapped me I started crying. Strange things keeps on happening and secrets that people hid from me are now finally out but somehow I wish that they have never told me.

I ran outside and cry alone. Nico followed me outside and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm okay? I'm crying! Everything I thought I knew is wrong!" I yelled at him and realize my mistake later on.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just too sad.."

"I know what you feel." He said and the two of us sat on the grass.

"I have a sister name Bianca. The two of us have been together ever since I can remember then she joined the hunters of Artemis. I was really sad that time because I thought she would leave me alone but then I realize that she has done a lot of things for me and she can do what she wanted." He looked at the sky and paused for a moment thinking if he should continue his story or not.

"She went on a quest to save Lady Artemis but she never came back. I tried a hundred ways to talk to her, to make her alive once more but nothing happened. I love my sister and Joy..now that I know that there's someone out there who is the same as me, someone who is part of my family.. I don't want to lose you. You're mother and I told you about everything because..your life is in danger.."

"I'm sorry for being annoying, obnoxious and every single thing you could describe me but it's not that easy to accept the truth especially after knowing that my whole life is a lie." He pulled me towards me and hugs me tightly.

"You remind me a lot of Bianca. I want to protect you. Please don't ever leave me again Bianca." He said as he dozes off to sleep again.

We remain sitting together on the grass for a couple of minutes.

As I was about to sleep as well I saw figure walking towards us. He was really big and he seems to be carrying something. I looked at him with curious eyes and he seems to have one huge eyes.

"Nico! Wake up! Wake up!" I said while pushing him but he won't seem to wake up the monster got nearer and nearer and Nico won't wake up. The monster swings his weapon and was going to hit me with it until a huge wall of skeletons blocked him. The necklace that I was wearing was glowing really brightly with a greenish glow and it carried me up into the air and wind was blowing me around and around until the necklace seems to break and its contents dissolve inside me.

The monster seems stunned for a second but as soon as I fell down from the air he swings his club. I put my arms in front of my head wishing something would happen. Again another wall of skeletons protected me.

"Nico! Wake up!" I yelled once again but Nico won't simply wake up. I snatch Nico's sword from his belt. I never realize it was so heavy. It was bronze and the metal is filled with dust. I hope this would work. I swing the sword and accidentally hit the monster and he turned to dust, just then Nico woked up.

"Really? You wake up now? After everything?" Nico looked at me with a puzzled look then he saw the dust on the grass.

"What? What happened?"

"You're so obnoxious!"


	6. Chapter 6

After the monster incident my mother and Nico talked privately for a while and the next thing I know is my mother went up to my room and starts packing my clothes while Ralph look around the house. I on the other sand sits on the couch watching the tv waiting for the two of them to explain what is happening. After the two of them were done doing a suitcase is place right in front o me with a backpack on top of it and Nico is holding a katana that I once used to cos-play when I was young.

"Miss. Gazette Mary is not really going to need all those things you have packed for her." Nico said while looking at the contents of the backpack.

"I know that Nico but I don't know what Joy needs and what she doesn't but in case she needs to travel light I put all the things she'll need in the backpack." My mother explained.

"Wait a minute! Please explain to me everything first and let me join the conversation please and stop deciding on your own." I said. The two of them looked at me as if noticing me for the first time that I am there.

"I'm so sorry Joy for deciding before asking you. You see you're no longer safe here, that's why Nico is taking you towards a place where you will be protected and trained until you can survive on your own." My mother explained.

"But..mama how long will it be until I can handle on my own? I don't want to be separated from you and what about my studies?" I asked Nico and mama.

"The camp have campers who studies during spring and only train during summer and don't worry you can go home during winter." Nico explained.

"And this place is where?" I asked.

"It's in Long Island Sound New York." Nico answered.

"How are we going to get there? I mean I doubt you even have a passport and that's like a million thousand miles away!"

"Well we'll do it the same way I got in here." Nico explain. He took the backpack and put it on his shoulders and pulled my hand and started running. At first I thought we were running towards the door but I was mistaken as I saw we were running towards the wall!

At first I thought we're going to hit the wall head first when suddenly everything turned black and we seem to be running to long black corridor. Mt stomach feels like its going to burst any second but before I could even puke I saw a light and then the color green then the color of the sea.

I looked at Nico he was biting his lips and staring at the scenery with an evil glare.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Nico.

"I transported us to the wrong place. This is Beijing China."

"What happened? Did something went wrong?" I asked him. He nodded and drag me into a dark long alley where no one can see or interrupt us.

"Do you know how to speak in Chinese?" Nico asked. I nodded then he handed me the katana he took from my house a while ago. He looked around and then faces me again.

"Hold this and if there's trouble scream my name. I'm going to talk to someone so I need to leave you alone. Never talk to anyone you know and use the money I'll be giving you for food only and remember we're going to meet here after 2 hours." I nodded and then he run away.

The money he gave me was exactly 100 yuan. I bought some siomai and siopao to fill my stomach. A chinese merchant called my attention and asked me to buy one of his fan but I politely said no. I continue to walk around when all of sudden someone cover my mouth and then pull me towards the other direction. I tried to get free but I was simply weaker than my captors.

_Nico..whereever you are save me! Please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: For the first time it's Nico's POV! Thank you for all of your reviews!

I was a bit worried about leaving Mary alone but she can't simply come with me. Once that witch see her she might do some weird ritual and she'll be busy to answer my questions.

I walk towards the alleys of Beijing trying to find her house, merchants and foreigners looked at me with worried eyes thanks to my pale face and my young age. They probably think I'm lost. I keep on looking around the city and after a few minutes I finally saw her house. I knocked at the door and an old woman around 50 years old opened the door but once she saw my face she tried to close it but luckily I stopped the door from closing using my foot.

"What do you want" The old woman hissed.

"Why do you hate me so much? I'm just here to ask questions." I demanded.

"Well for one thing you and your friend once blew up my store, then my son almost died because of you oh and I remember that accident last month you almost killed me again. Do I need to continue?" The old woman asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Look old woman all the things that you were saying are not my fault and besides I only wanted to know about the 'Shadows'" Once I said the words shadows the old woman's eyes grew bigger and with a scowl she opened the door and let me in.

Her house is the same as I remembered. Almost everywhere you can see the color red and the Chinese word 'fu' which means luck. The dining table is filled with round fruits and some coins are on the floor.

" Sit down and have some tea." She said pointing to the couch. I sat down at the couch while she prepares tea.

"What about the shadow do you want to know?" She asked.

"Lately there's something wrong with the shadows. Whenever I shadow travel it takes me into a different places and I had a dream about shadows surrounding humans." I explained.

"Shadows are not really your servant Nico di Angelo. In the first place you do not control them, you control Death. I already told your father to stop playing with things that is not his but did he listen? NO! Your family is the same! You do not listen! You always think that what you think is always right!" She yelled at me.

"What do you mean that the shadow is not my father's? Isn't it that death and the darkness come hand in hand?" I asked.

"No! Absolutely no! Do you know who my mother is? She is the goddess of the night! Together with her husband they control the shadows. Only they have the right to control it! You and your father should stop trying to control it! Bad things will happen to you and your sister." She warned.

"How did you know about my sister?" I asked, clearly worried.

"The shadows are following her, haven't you notice?" She asked.

"Is she in danger?" I asked.

"I do not know but if you want to know I can look for you. " She said with her eyes sparkling with delight.

"What do you want this time?" I asked.

"I can see you know very well that every favor I do for you come with a price. I would like to have your memory of Bianca." The old woman said with a smile on her face.

"No way!" I said. She laughs for a little while then she touch my hair, I immediately jerked away.

"What matters to you? The present or the past?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: To those who have been asking if I am a Filipino my answer is no. I just live in the Philippines , knows how to speak Filipino, English and Chinese and have a grandmother who is a Filipino. Get my point? Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh and this is Mary's POV but don't worry the next chapter is Nico's.**

I don't know when was the time I fell asleep but the next thing I knew I was dreaming. I was dreaming about a waste land where teenagers, adults and children are fighting each other with no end in sight. A girl caught my eyes. She has long black hair, pale skin and dark black eyes. She's like the girl version of Nico, only more mysterious than him. Each of her moves are so graceful.

She is fighting a child around 10 years old, she have the upper hand when it comes to height and strength but none of her attacks are not even hurting her enemy. Holding on her sword she slashes towards the boy but the boy seems to be dodging all her attacks as if he has a force field surrounding him.

"Agnes Tan De Castro, the beautiful daughter of Hecate. She is your mother, a beautiful lady from a small poor country. People always disregard her and think lowly of her but she never backs down. She is always full of hope. That's what I like about your mother." I turned around and saw a man. He is neither old nor young. His dark hair seems to be flowing in the air and his clothes shows authority.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You still do not know? I see you need to see more in order to find out." The scenery changes, everything turns into darkness and the next thing I know I was in a forest. My mother lay in the middle a wound on her stomach. A man with short black hair around her age came and gives food to her then treat her wounds.

"This is the night that I finally have the courage to show up. Your mother is a treasure among women but as I have told you people don't see that. They don't like your mother, for she is different, back then things are different. I wish she could have just live in your era."

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes, finally you know who I am. I am your father, the god of underworld, Hades. I really love your mother even though I am forbidden to. See you aren't supposed to be born. I made a promise with my brothers to never ever have a child, I don't want to be punished so I hid you to a place where no one will ever find you, a place not so hidden, a place where you could live a happy life away from danger but I was wrong to hide everything. I am sorry to take away your identity; it was only to protect you because I love your mother."

"You love mother, you never ever loved me. It's not the same thing. You never really ever cared!" I yelled at him.

"I care about you, that's why I sent Nico towards you." He explained. I began to remember all of the times that Nico have helped me. We have only known each other for 2 days but he have already helped me.

"Nico helped me not because you ordered him to! He did It because he wanted to! Nico is not your servant! He's your son! You never ever really cared for me or Nico!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Okay! This is the chapter for this week! Oh and oh! Its Nico's POV! :DDD

The witch kicked me out of her house after destroying her tea set and yelling at her. I know it's not exactly nice but when you're being ask to hand over all of your memories of your older sister who just recently died. What Is up with that witch… I hate Hei Ye.

Hei Ye, that witch she always asks for payments for her services. She loves playing tricks to her costumers often people say yes due to her offers but this time I just have to say no to that witch. It doesn't matter now anyhow. I'm just going to go back to the alley where I left Mary and if she isn't there then she's in trouble and I'm going to save her and if she's there and all the better. I do hope she's really there though. I don't want anything bad happening to her especially after what Hei Ye said about the shadows not being part of my father's domain.

As I walk towards the alley I get more nervous and nervous as if I was expecting that Mary wouldn't be there that some thugs or what so ever kidnapped her or worse monster saw her then tried to eat her. I don't want any of that to happen. I did tell her to scream my name if she ever gets in trouble and she hasn't screamed it yet or I'm just so deaf I didn't hear it… Mary please be safe.

I reach the alley and found it empty except for the occasional trash. I was about to yell Mary's name when suddenly someone grab my arm. I imagine a big wall of skeletons coming from the ground and punching whoever grabs my arm and it happened. I jumped back a little and saw that I have 5 thugs to fight and they sure didn't ran after they saw the skeletal wall that I built. These guys know about demigods..and they aren't normal thugs..I doubt they're even human.

"Just come to us like a gullible child and we promise we won't do anything to you or your sister." One of them said. They have Mary…I need to think of a plan in order for me to rescue Mary without these thugs catching me..or should I let them catch me so I could figure out where their hideout is? I got it! That's exactly what I'll do.

"Fine I'll come with you." I said. They smiled and then someone approach me got my sword and threw it on the ground. Another one grab my arm and then he started dragging me, starting the journey towards their hideout.

They might think that I'm as weak as Mary is but they sure are wrong, because the moment I see Mary they are so toast.

Their hideout is nothing that I have imagined it would be. The thing is I thought it would be some old abandoned chinese house but instead it was a big mansion. Who is this man who wants Mary and I? What does he want with us?

"Go in!" One of the thugs said as I stopped to gather everything that I was seeing. I quickly followed his orders as to not raise suspicions. The thugs led me to a labyrinth of doors and hallways and the next thing I know we are walking downstairs towards a basement. The thugs knocked at the door and a girl wearing an all-black dress with a blonde hair and dark brown eyes to match her clothes greeted us.

" I am expecting you Nico di Angelo." She said with a smile on her face. She let me enter her basement room. The first thing that I saw upon entering it was the dolls. The room is filled with dolls in every corner, staring at me as if they were alive. At the middle of the room sat Mary, her eyes are closed and her hands are tied to her chair.

"You see Nico di Angelo this past few months I haven't been able to sleep nicely and all that is because of your shadow traveling. Do you know who I am hmm?" The girl asked while raising one of her eyebrows. She was looking directly at me with her eyes.

"I do not know you and I can't see the connection between you sleeping soundly and my shadow traveling." I replied.

"Well..Nico di Angelo..Why don't I explain it piece by piece so that even a dog like you would understand hmm?" She said and once again she has one of her eyebrows raise and her eyes staring at me with a cold icy stare. I'm starting to hate this girl and worst of all..she called me a dog.

"Let me start by introducing my name. I am KimKi Yu, my mother is a chinese business woman and of course my father is Erebus. My father is the personification of shadows. He and his wife control everything that has something to do with darkness. It is our duty to make sure that there is enough shadows, enough darkness when there is light. We balance the world. Do you know how hard that is? No, of course you don't you're just a dog of the gods after all. I am here to take the price of what you have to pay for taking for granted what is not yours and that is your father's most beautiful daughter. From what I heard her mother is the famous Agnes. I use to fight with Agnes when I was young but of course she got older and I stay the same, such a pity that is."

"What are you talking about? What price? I haven't use anything that isn't mine for granted!" I said.

"Oh really? You are always shadow traveling are you not?" She asked and once again one of her eyebrows is raised.

"That has nothing to do with this!" I demanded.

"You are very wrong about that Nico di Angelo because that has a lot to do with this!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note:Okay! Its Nico's POV! YAY guys! I am going to write a new story during the month and it's about Leo and Piper!

"Look crazy adorable weird looking, crazy blonde haired brown eyes that should be in the mental hospital even though you are truly adorable witch, just because you can't sleep during the night that mean you can just take away my sister!" I said while looking at her on the eye. I can't really believe I just said adorable twice! There's nothing adorable with Kimki, except maybe her eyes that look so much like the trunk of a tree and her blonde hair flowing so gracefully whenever she moves. The way she talk and the way she raise her eyebrows is truly magnificent. Ughh.. what is wrong with me? This girl just kidnapped my sister and asked 'thugs' to kidnap me as well and she wants to take away everything I cherish and here I am thinking how adorable she is!

"You know Nico di Angelo I am really happy for being called adorable twice but I don't really like slow boys. Look Nico I'm not the enemy here. In fact everything is just a prank so I can alk to you Prince of Death. Oh yah Hei Ye is also part of all these. She gave me tips on how to scare you." What the heck? All these is just to prank me? I can't believe them! Even Hei e is part of this? If I see that old witch I'm going to destroy her house permanently. On the bright side she's not really going to get my sister right?

"So you won't hurt Mary anymore?" I asked.

"You're really slow Nico. The reason I want to meet you is not just to talk to you but also to battle. You are part of the second titan war am I right? Something is stirring and if you can't eat me, you have no right to live for the future." She said the last few words while glaring at me with fierce eyes.

"I accept your challenge" That was all I can say to her.

"Okay, the rules are simple; we can use any kind of weapon. Your goal is to get the ring on my fourth finger. I win if I get your ring." I looked at my fingers and saw the ring that I created from bones, and then I looked at Kimki's ring. Her ring is made of silver with names carved on its side. It would be hard to get the ring from her fingers unless I disarmed her.

Kimki motioned her servants to move Mary into a safer place. Once Mary was out of the way, a huge rack of weapons was place at the center of the room. Kimki choose a whip as her weapon while I choose a board sword.

I swing my sword towards her but she jumped away and dodges my attack. She attacks me with her whip. I thought she was going to hit my face but instead she hit my hand and I dropped my sword to the ground. She was going for another attack but I dodge it. I ran towards the weapon rack to get another weapon but she was way too fast for me. Soon she was already in front of me. I tried the most obvious attack; I raise skeletons from the ground and throw a bone at her. The bone hit her hand and she lost her grip on her whip. I manipulate the shadows and try to get her ring.

"Nico, Nico..have you forgotten? " Kimki asked while she was playing with the shadows that I used to try to get her ring. I am so stupid! How could I have forgotten than she's a daughter of Erebus? She controls the shadows! She can do anything with it and I tried using it against her? Stupid, stupid!

Since manipulating the shadows doesn't work then I just need to tackle her. I tackle her towards the ground. She tries to push me away but I was too big for her. I took the ring off her hand and get off her.

"I won." I said.

"I didn't expect you to attack me directly and more over you are too kind. I know thousands of demigods who would cut off my finger just to get the ring. You are truly different from the others. I appreciate that. You pass Nico. Of course that doesn't mean you are safe. There are others out there who doesn't believe in your power, who doesn't believe that you and your group of friends have enough strength to finish off this new threat. Your sister is far too weak. Train her well Nico or I will get her from you and train her myself. You might never see her again if she fails my training." I nodded.

"And about you calling me adorable a while ago…I already have a boyfriend. Speaking of my boyfriend, he's in Sri Lanka. You are to travel to Sri Lanka and defeat my boyfriend. Of course you don't have a choice, since I can control your every movement. "

Sri Lanka, huh?

"You will see your sister once you went to the first floor. Good luck Nico and tell my boyfriend I love him okay?" Kimki said with a smile on her face. She's probably thinking about her boyfriend again..

I saw Mary eating at the dining table of the first floor of Kimki's house. She was wearing a different set of clothes. Her brown hair is tied into two pigtails, just like Kimki's hairstyle and she was wearing a cute pink ruffle dress and boots. Her face is filled with make-up making her brown eyes more beautiful than ever.

"Hey Nico! Kimki said I could eat as much as I want. Come and eat Nico!" She said while smiling at me.

"I was so worried!" I said as I hug her.

"I was also afraid when Kimki's servants kidnapped me but afterwards she told me what is her real reason and I understand that she only wants to check on you and think if you are really he chosen one."

"The Chosen One? Kimki didn't told me about that."

"Well then, I'll explain. According to really old prophecy that even I have heard as well, 'a young teenager with black hair and brown eyes will save the world from being eaten by the darkness. The child who was born on darkness, even though he or she was once almost swallowed by it will be the light against the dark. ' My mother often told me stories of her life and she always repeat those words when she was telling stories for me to sleep."

Me? A part of a prophecy? I can't believe what I'm hearing. There are a lot of people with black hair and brown eyes in the world but I couldn't quite understand about the born in darkness part and I'm not ready to do something like balancing the world and have I ever been fallen to darkness?

"I don't think that the prophecy is speaking about me Mary. I mean you have black hair and brown eyes and a lot of people has those kind of features too." I said.

"Kimki told me that what my mother said is only part of the prophecy. I asked her the rest but she said we must find it out ourselves. We should go to Sri Lanka." I looked at the floor. I don't want to go to Sri Lanka. I have never been there and I don't know anyone from there. I'm afraid that something might happen to Mary and I don't want her to get hurt.

"Do you really want to go to Sri Lanka?" I asked Mary.

"Of course! I mean it's a one in a life time chance to go there! I also want to know more about the prophecy! I love mysteries, I like solving them!" She said with a smile on her face and with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well we will got to Sri Lanka in one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"I will train you how to fight and unless you can defend yourself on your own we will not go to Sri Lanka. You need to defend yourself. Imagine if it wasn't Kimki who asked to kidnap you, you would have died by now. "

"Fine..Where do we start?"

Author's Note: I know the fighting scene isn't that good but thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: After a few chapters of Nico's POV its back to Mary.

That night Nico and I slept in Kimki's house. I wasn't able to sleep peacefully again because of a dream. I dream about a deserted place with no people around it, the sky seems so beautiful there were no clouds in it and the stars are showing how beautiful they are. I felt so peaceful and content as I look up the sky.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" A voice said. I look behind me and saw a boy around my age. He too was looking at the stars. He has black hair and silver eyes like that of the moon.

"My mother loves wearing the stars very often. She appears in her magnificent dress and everything stops and every single person drop to their knees and bow. My mother is a very powerful person but sometimes I fear that she will change. The gods change whenever they move to one civilization to another but my mother..she never move to other civilization she stay inside the darkness together with her family. I'm afraid.." He said while looking at me. Tears were falling down his eyes. My heart feels his sorrow as I walk towards him and then I hugged him.

"Will you come with me? I want someone to be my companion. I don't want to be alone and lonely. Please come with me." I hug him tighter.

"I won't leave your side. You're not alone, I'm here with you." Everything went dark as the stars slowly disappears and soon I found myself waking up in another place, another time.

It was daylight and I was sitting on the snow and next to me was the boy.

"I never knew your name." He said with a smile on his face. He put his hand above mine.

"My name is Mary Joy, you can just call me Mary and you are?" I asked slowly blushing as he hold my hand tightly.

"My name is Robert. Mary..I want to say thank you. Thank you for not leaving me, thank you for staying with me. Usually girls avoid me...no one wants to be with me. No one really liked me." I rub my hand over his hair and slowly put his head on my lap.

"I'm here now. I like you..so never worry." Robert started to stand up and as soon that he was up he put his hand out. I put my hand on top of his and he pulled me up. Together we walk towards a cabin that lay in front of us. As we were walking I tried remembering things that happened in the past but for some odd reason only blurry images come into my head. I can't remember my last name, I can't remember my family. I forgot the name of my parents, the place where I grew up, everything that I have experience are now gone. My memory seems to be only filled of what happened under that night sky and on that snow covered land. I quickly let go of his hand.

"Is there something wrong Mary?" Robert asked.

"I can't remember anything. What did you do with my memories?" I asked. Robert put his hands on my cheeks and pulled me towards his face and our lips touch and soon the two of us were kissing each other and I began to forget what we were arguing about. The surroundings change and we were back under the beautiful night sky sitting on the beautiful grass kissing each other.

"Mary, You only need me to live. No one else." My mind went blank as I started to get closer and closer to him. I believe in him. He's the only one I need in order to live. No one else.

Back at Kimki's house at Mary's bedroom

"Kimki! Why isn't she waking up? It's 3 in the afternoon already! This isn't normal anymore." Nico said while trying to wake Mary up.

"Stop that. You're not helping Nico. I'm afraid there is nothing we could do. Mary is trapped inside a dream created by the enemy. I have heard about this kind of power before, demigods sleeping and never waking up again and whats worse is their bodies disappear and the next time you see them they have a different soul, a different personality and you can never change them back to normal. " Kimki said while taking off the blanket off Mary's body. As the blanket fell on the floor Nico and Kimki saw Mary's feet glowing in golden lights slowly disappearing.

"Well what do you want me to do? Stand here and wait for that to happen to my sister?" Nico asked angrily.

"Yes and No. We will let Mary's body disappear and I and my group of friends will find her body before its too late while you go to Sri Lanka and fight my boyfriend like I told you."

"No!What if you weren't able to find my sister? I will not go to Sri Lanka to fight your stupid boyfriend and besides what if something happens to you and I wasn't there to protect you? I can't let that happen." Kimki walk closer to Nico and much to Nico's surprise Kimki kissed him.

"Just shut up and go to Sri Lanka. I can protect myself you know."

"I thought you have a boyfriend.."

"Yah I have a friend who's a boy."

Author's Note:

OMG! Kimki I hate you! Why did you lie to my sweet sweet Nico and why did you kiss him?NO! I will kill you someday..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Gosh it's raining so hard here in Manila! Mary should come back home and check on her mother but where is Mary now? More importantly is there something going on with Kimki and Nico? No! I won't allow it! They must have just kissed last chapter but I won't allow anything other than that to happen. I'm the writer here you know! Anyways! For the first time ever it's the evil dude's pov!

A man wearing an all black suit and a very long black cape walks around the room obviously waiting for good news. He was impatient and angry at the recent fault of his henchmen. They are morons, too stupid to know the importance of their task but being stupid is one of the reasons why they are part of his army. Those men are nothing but ants that someday will no longer exist in this world. The man would be glad to get rid of them once he has regained all of his powers.

The door opened and light went in to the man's room. The man hissed in anger. He hates the light and with his clothes he was afraid that the light might burn him.

"I'm so sorry sir." The servant said while bowing down.

"Sorry? Don't you know how to knock? You know what the light does to me! You are such an idiot! What will you do if the light burned me? "

"I'm really sorry sir." The servant said once again.

"Silence! What did I tell you about interrupting me? If it weren't for Alice I would have killed you long ago!"

"I thought you finished talking already, I'm terribly sorry sir."

"Well it's obvious I still wasn't! Tell me the news; I have been waiting for you almost half a day already."

"Actually sir you have only been waiting for me for about 5 hours sir and half a day is 12 hours so technically you weren't waiting for half a day."

"Do you really want to die? What did I tell you about correcting me?" The man is losing his temper and he drew a dagger from his coat and point to the servant's chin.

"Sir..remember what Alice said.." The servant said, trying to prevent his master from killing him.

"Oh Alice? I'll just tell her you committed suicide because you couldn't get her to fall in love with you and I was there trying to stop you but you were just so sad that I wasn't able to stop you. Now tell me the news or I'll seriously stab your neck."

"Robert succeed in getting the girl's soul and Alice is currently doing experiments on her and Jason is now currently in the Philippines trying to find her body." The servant said with a proud smile on his face as if he was the one who was behind the success.

"Get that smile off your face or I'll sew your lips together so you wouldn't be able to say anything ever again much less smile." The servant immediately frowns and continues his report.

"Nico Di Angelo is being followed by Yuri as planned and according to Yuri he is getting ready for his fight in Sri Lanka. Your sister on the other hand.."

"I know what my sister is doing you idiot! She knows what I'm doing as well that's why we have to be extra careful. Tell your beloved Alice that I would be seeing the girl's soul in a matter of 10 minutes."

"Yes sir." The servant said. For a few second he was still standing on his place looking at his master's every move.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" The servant immediately opened the door forgetting about what his master just said a while ago. The man hissed at his servant but the servant was already outside and was too far to hear his master.

The man took off his long cape and take off his black suite. The man looked at his face on the mirror.

The man is around 6ft tall. He has blonde hair and two eyes that have different colors. He despites the color of his eyes, red and black, they were the reason why he has to go through all this. If it wasn't for his eyes he would still be with his twin sister. They would have had a good life and a good family but no he has to ruin everything.

The man opened his closet and found another set of clothes and a cape. All of his clothes were design to cover all parts of his body for the light not to burn his skin. Going to a very hot country like the Philippines would be a torture. His sister on the other hand has special potions in order for her skin to not be burn by the light but even her potions cannot protect her from the heat of the country she's going to.

The man wanted to kidnap his sister and just let her stay in one of the bedrooms of his mansion but he knew that his sister wouldn't like it. For him, his sister is very important but his sister thinks that he was way too much.

The man shook his head trying not do remember the past but as he was going to open the door he was stop as a sudden burst of emotion came to him.

Love, that was what he was feeling. Even though he was thousands perhaps millions of miles away from his sister he can still feel it. The love that is surrounding his sister's heart it was so strong. It was burning him and as he wasn't able to contain all of the things he was feeling he fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Alice and the servant found him an hour later. They gave him first aid and in order for them to do that they needed to remove his cape his black shirt. They didn't expect their master to have blonde hair and they surely didn't expect the mark on his chest. They know what the mark means. It was the length of their master's life. It was too short. Only maybe a few months and for the past few years they have been with their master for many years and have been used to his sarcasms and they have been close even though they don't want to admit it. They certainly don't want him to die..

The man woke up and he was startled to see Alice and his servant looking at him and tears were falling down Alice's eyes.

"What's the meaning of that mark?" Alice asked angrily.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything about it..I was afraid of your reaction."

"Afraid of my reaction? Do you know how much this saddened me? Why didn't you tell me that you only have a few months to live? "

"Because I don't want you to…and I.."

"You don't want me to what? And you ..?" Alice asked.

"I don't want you to worry about me and I love you." The man said as he move closer to Alice and finally kissed her. The man felt the warmth and love over again. His heart began to ache and he was about to throw up. He pushed Alice away and cough and cough until he began to threw up blood.

"Are you okay?"

"I am okay Kimki."

Author's Note: Oh gosh! Who is this man? More importantly what are his plans?


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Challo! This is your crazy author talking to you once again. Thank you for all of your reviews and to those Filipino fanfiction writers out there why don't you join me in writing stories about our own country? Be proud of where you came from and shout it out loud!

Camp Half-Blood, Big House

The counselors of different cabins are gathered around the Ping-Pong table one again. One of the most important counselors is not present, a couple of simple demigods is also present and from the looks of it no one wants to hear what the demigods would say.

Chiron, the centaur who was in charge of camp half blood pretends to coughed to get everyone's attention. Once he was sure that everyone is ready to listen he started talking.

"I called everyone here for something really important, as you all know when Nico di Angelo was fighting together with Miranda and the others in Los Angeles he suddenly disappeared. Arianne and the others are already searching for him." Chiron paused so that the others can absorb the news. Everyone didn't felt assured even though Arianne and the others are already looking for him but it did help in lessening the stress and worries.

"Another reason I called every one of you here is to listen to what Alister is going to say." Everyone looked away from Alister. Chiron back away to give Alister some space and so that everyone can see her, Alister took a deep breath then she started talking.

"Last Friday night I was experimenting with potions inside the Hecate cabin when I accidentally bump one of the beakers. It fell down to my cauldron, the potion then started bubbling, smoke arises and a it showed me a vision. The vision said that another war is coming and we need we are not part of that war; the people fighting against those inhuman beings were defeated because we weren't there. We can change that future." Alister paused giving the others a chance to react.

Annabeth stood up right after Alister finished talking.

"Alister, you are a daughter of Hecate, not a daughter of Apollo and most certainly you are not an oracle the vision you saw might just be your imagination. How do you expect us to believe what you just said?" Everyone started nodding, Annabeth had always given the right choices and to everyone Alister is just some girl who needs attention.

"You don't understand! I am not-"Alister said trying to defend herself but Percy cut her off.

"Annabeth is right Alister, and if there would be war in the future who is the enemy? All you said were beings how are we sure you are not just imagining things?"

"Why can't you believe Alister? Is it because she's not a daughter of the twelve? It's always like this! We are just children of minor gods and goddess we will never be as good as you!" Robert said. Robert is a son of Thanatos and he for one doesn't like Percy and Annabeth that much.

"That's not what we meant!" Miranda said while slamming her hand on the table to show how much angry she is.

"Oh really? I agree with Robert if Annabeth had a dream every single one of us will be marching down to the place she dreamed of!" Annie said while glaring at Miranda.

"SHUT UP!" Miranda yelled angrily, plants grew from the Ping-Pong table moving towards Annie and Robert.

"STOP! JUST STOP! Miranda stop your plants and Robert don't even think about doing anything!" Alister yelled. It shocked everyone to see Alister yelling orders at the others. She is after all known to be one of the girls known for their shyness and quietness in camp half-blood.

"Robert and Annie I am thankful for fighting against the others for me but what you did is wrong. Annabeth and Percy has reasons for not believing in me and we should respect that. Just because they won't believe me that doesn't mean they believe that only they matters and we are nothing but decorations on the wall, not allowed to speak, to move. I don't care you don't believe me but I know some of you does and you guys really believe me then tell the others of what will happen in the future. There are beings out there that are just like us half human and half gods but their parents are more powerful than ours. We had just defeated Mother Earth and if you guys believe that Mother Earth exists then why shouldn't her siblings also do? It is your choice." Alister said and with that she left the room.

Robert and Annie quickly left the room hurrying to their cabins to tell the others of the news. Soon a few other children of minor gods and goddess followed them. It was easy for them to believe what Alister had just said after all no one used to believe in their existence.

Annabeth Chase got up from her seat and started walking away but before she could leave the room Percy grabs her hand and stops her.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"I am going to China, both of us know only one person can answer all these questions."

"No, I will not let you go. You and I know that that old witch won't answer questions for free what if the payment she wants is your life? I couldn't live without you, you know that Annabeth." Percy finally let go of Annabeth's hand and then he hug her. Annabeth hugged him back.

" I couldn't live without you too Percy and you know that I will always love you but sometimes we need to do what we must do." Annabeth finally let go of Percy and with a smile on her face and tears on her eyes she said:

"What do you know maybe the witch will just take my necklace, we wouldn't know until we try isn't that right?" With that one last sentence Annabeth ran away from Percy.

Annabeth found Mrs. O' Leary in the sword's arena, first she gave it food and then she sat at her back and whisper into her ears where she wanted to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thank You so much to your reviews! I never had so many reviews in my life! :)) I like I like! Thank you so much for all of the support you guys gave me! Love you guys!

Chapter 14

Beijing, China

Annabeth sat at the end of the uncomfortable couch, next to her a girl around her age also sat. The other girl has bright long blonde hair and she's wearing an all black dress filled with ruffles. Annabeth giggled a little as she thought of Thalia wearing a dress just like her. It would be hilarious to see Thalia in that dress.

The girl looked at Annabeth when she her giggle. At first the girl looked confused but then she smiled at Annabeth, then she immediately turn back to her tea. Annabeth looked at her own tea. She doesn't want to drink it, in fear of getting poisoned, but after she saw the girl drinking the tea. She finally decided to take a sip.

Annabeth was just about to take a sip when out of nowhere papers fell on her lap. Making Annabeth throw the tea she was holding. The cup fell and broke into tiny pieces.

"Startled you, didn't I?" An old woman asked. The old woman is around the age of 70 but her face is still unwrinkled. They say it's because of the skin that she that she tokes from her dead costumers.

"Anyways enough with that, Read those papers on your lap and if you agree to all of the rules sign it on the end." She said with a mischievous smile.

Annabeth was sure that the woman has something bad in her mind. She didn't like the way she smiles. The other girl started reading the papers when Annabeth was busy looking at the face of the old woman. She hasn't even read half of the first page when she throws the papers at the table and yelled angrily at the old woman.

"I will never ever accept these rules!" She yelled at her. The old woman laughed and then she rubs her hand on the girl's cheeks.

"My dear child, you do know the golden rule right? Nothing in this world is free. Consequences, ever heard of them dear?" She asked. Annabeth started getting curious to what they were talking about and quickly began to read the rules herself.

' 1. You should come back after 4 years time.

2. What you have heard can only be said to one person, you yourself will forget what you heard afterwards.

3. Everything comes with a Price. I will take your memories of the person you love the most. You will never ever remember him or her ever again.

4. Your memories will be altered.

5. Everything you own will be mine one you are dead…..'

The list goes on and on. Annabeth didn't want to finish reading the first page. She was sure that if she continues to read the papers, she would only read more bad news. It was worse than Percy and Annabeth first thought it would be.

Having to die for your friends and home is acceptable but having your memories altered, changed and to forget the one who you love the most is worst than dying. Annabeth thought.

"I know that..but what you want is too much! " The girl complained once again.

"Kimki. I am helping you save the whole world. What I ask is too little compare to what you will accomplish." The old woman said. Annabeth listened very hard to the conversation taking note on everything the two are saying.

"So what you're saying..She is the chosen one?" The girl named Kimki asked. The Chosen One? Annabeth thought.

"You yourself had read the prophecy that appeared on the ancient scrolls? Adeline said it herself didn't she? It's a girl, she knows Nico more than you and I know him."

"But she couldn't have been right! There are a lot of possibilities!" The girl complained.

"Yes, but do you contradict the sister of the fates?"

"No." It was the only thing she could say. Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sister of Fates, Adeline Vega and Nico's name. Who are these people? What are they talking about? Does that mean what Alister said are all true? I doubted and now here I am risking all of my memories in order to know the truth.

The girl named Kimki signed the contract without anymore complains. Annabeth wanted to do the same thing but she can't make herself do it. It would mean losing her precious memories with Percy and she doesn't want that to happen.

"The Chosen One is on Calamba Laguna, the home of her country's greatest hero. There you have to find a man named Julian Felipe, ask him and you will know what to do. Remember the prophecy, never ever lose hope. Believe in her. Our leader, Adeline Vega will come back later on during the war but you must understand that if the Chosen One is not there, everything will fall into ruins." The old woman smiled and with a snap of her fingers, Kimki disappeared.

"Will you sign it?" She asked, as she turned to look at Annabeth. Annabeth thought and thought for hours and hours. She pace around the room, thinking things through…Finally she made her decision.

She signed the paper.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This chapter will happen in several places all at once. I am experimenting on this kind of writing so tell me what you think about it! Thanks! Special Thanks to Madchux, this chapter is dedicated you Madchux! I would have never thought of it if it wasn't for you! :DDD

Chapter 15

Colombo, Sri Lanka

Nico Di Angelo sat on his hotel bed, looking at the view of the beaches. He has scars and wounds all over his body, thanks to fight that he just had a while ago. He almost lost the battle, if his enemy wasn't so boastful he would have lost it.

The man named Louis Wiranata said the next place he had to go to would be London. Nico is tired, all he wants to do is to sleep on his cabin all day but no he had to be transported to Philippines, then China, then Sri Lanka and now he needs to go to London, He wondered why he had to do all this. Fight someone from different countries then go on to the next one. He tried asking people but no one would say anything.

What he didn't know..He was already saving the world.

In front of Hecate's Cabin, Camp Half-Blood

Alister was just about to go to the sword's arena to train when all of a sudden everything seems to stop. People stopped talking and an apple that was just about to fall is hanging on the air like there's a string attached to it.

Alister wondered why she's the only one not affected by the change but soon she knew the reason. A black cloud appeared in front of her. A girl, no it was a woman who appeared not a girl. The woman has long dark blue hair, her eyes seems to be made of darkness itself and her dress seems to be made of the night sky.

"Who are you?" Alister asked.

"I am the daughter of Goddess of the Night. You are the one of the people who will be the key to the survival of the human race. Never ever forget that daughter of Magic." The woman started to disappear.

"Wait! What are you? What do you mean by the survival of the human race? How can I save the world if you won't tell me anything?" Alister complained. The woman laughed.

"You surely are his daughter." And with her last words she disappeared.

Calamba, Laguna

A girl sat on the chair outside the small house. Everything in the house is made of wood or the famous Abaka that the people are very proud of. She was staring at the sky as if it was the only thing she knows how to do.

A man sat next to her. He offered her a drink but she only looked at it for a moment then turned towards the sky. The man tried to talk to her but it was no use, it's the same as talking to a ghost but he didn't gave up, he never stopped talking because he believes that one day she will return to her former self.

"You are different you know. I found you almost drowning on the Laguna lake. You don't remember anything what makes you more unique is you are just like me. Ang taghana talaga no?"

"Sino ka?" The girl finally asked. The man stood up and patted her head.

"I'm glad to see that you can already talk. Excuse me for a second, I will need to do something first." The girl didn't nod or said anything at all but the man knew she understood.

Somewhere…

In the darkest of the tunnels a man wearing an American suit and a woman around his age wearing a black gown were talking. They had just attended a party and they didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation, they don't want anyone to see them together as well..

"You know you can't change the future. Why are you still trying to fight? You know you'll lose" The woman shook her head. She can't afford to lose, a lot of things is at stake and if she gives up now..Everything will fall into ruins.

"The fates only talked about the prophecy, they haven't cut any thread. There is still hope. Why can't you understand? Do you really want to die so badly?" The woman asked, she was about to cry, but she doesn't want him to see her cry..No she can't afford to see her at her weakest form.

"Tell me! Tell me! What have they done to you? They killed him or have you already forgotten that? They tortured you! They made you mad! Insane! Why do you still want to save them?" She knew perfectly what he was talking about. He was true about everything, she was supposed to be angry, she should have attacked them, join the other side but she doesn't want to do that..She doesn't want to go back to what she was years ago, a girl who only cares about herself, no..she doesn't want that to happen.

"I love him. " That was the only thing she could say.

**READ and Review **

**THANK YOU and sorry for the short chapter :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: KYAA My hand hurts from typing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Chapter 16

Annabeth's POV

I looked around my cabin, wondering if I have forgotten anything about it. I looked at the designs on the walls again and again. I don't want to forget, I don't want my memories to be altered. I opened my notebook; it was full of plans about what I wanted to do in Olympus. There are some entries about Percy Jackson from time to time. I don't want to forget him too; I love him more than anything in this world.

I started to write down notes on the notebook. First I wrote about how I met him, how I first felt love then I wrote about everything that I did for the last few years. I wrote the names of my friends, then I wrote about the plans that I wished to make in the future. After an hour, the notebook is already filled.

I didn't realize that I spend too much time in writing things on her notebook. I forgot that I locked the door and no one could get inside the cabin. I was also distracted in writing that I didn't hear the knocks of my friend.

When I finally opened the door to see Percy, sword on his hand, I knew then that he was going to try to destroy my door just to get in.

"Finally the princess opened the door." He said with a smile on his face.

"What ever seaweed brain, I was just busy planning architecture design for our camp." I lied. He immediately smiled back at me; he didn't realize that I was just lying. If I could only tell him about all of problems, all of my worries but I don't want that..I can do this on my own. I know I can.

"You had been acting strange lately. You locked the door to your cabin even though your cabin members are still outside training. Then you haven't talked to be ever since you came home. Is there something wrong Annabeth?"

"Nice thinking seaweed brain. You can be a detective someday, a lousy detective." I wanted to hug him, to kiss him to tell him everything that's inside my mind. Why is it that I care more about my stupid pride? I walked away from him. I never told anyone about what the witch told me. I don't want to tell Percy because then he'll know about the other requirements.

I tried looking for someone else I could trust. Nico's missing, Thalia's with the hunters, Grover will tell Percy, Luke's dead, there's no one else I could trust. I was walking around camp, bowing my head low so no one will talk to me.

I hated the times when I was thinking too much, it makes me forget about my surroundings. I was thinking about the prophecy the witch told me when I bumped into Alister. She too looks as disoriented and confused as I am.

"Alister I want to have a talk with you." She nodded. The two of us walked in silence until we reach a peaceful place where no one will ever disturb us. She looked at the ground and stare at it as if something will magically appear.

"I saw someone. She has long dark blue hair and she told me about the things that might happen in the future." She said, she didn't take her eyes off the ground as she talk and move her hands nervously. I nodded. I know perfectly well about this dark blue haired girl. The witch told me all about her. She's the leader of the children of protogenoi. She is the well known Adeline Vega, the savior of those in need. She used to be a camper when she was my age. Back then, there were no 12 cabins, instead there were loads of it, all around the valley but thanks to a war everything fell into ruins.

The gods promised each other to forget about everything, the campers were forced to swear to the River Styx to never tell a single soul about the past.

"Her name is Adeline Vega. I went to the witch in the Far East and asked her questions. She answered all of them. I will forget them soon enough after I told you about everything. So please listen to everything that I would be saying. Treasure every moment."

"NO! I don't want to be part of this! I don't want to be a key! I am just some normal teenager! My father died when I was five and I don't want to die! I don't want to be part of anything!" She complained at the ground. No one wants to die, we all know that.

" I have a life you know! I don't want to waste my time, my efforts and my life to the Chosen One I don't even know!" She complained even further. I slapped her, after I finally lost my temper.

"If you don't do your part on this prophecy everyone will die! Your so called life will be ruined! There will be no more time! Do you understand that Alister? Do you understand the danger of everything? If you say no now do you think you will have a better life? Do you think there will be a future? I sacrificed so much! Do you know that? Of course you don't! The only thing you care about is yourself! " Tears started to fall from her eyes as I yelled at her. Of course..who wouldn't cry if someone just shattered all of your dreams, all of plans?

"Well said Annabeth Chase." The two of us turned around to see the woman that I heard from Hei Ye's descriptions. She was more beautiful than I had imagined. Her long dark blue hair flowing across her back, her long gown that seems to made of the night sky and her eyes that seems to be made of darkness, it makes me feel like I am nothing but a rat compared to the goddess in front of me.

"Adeline Vega?" Alister asked.

"Yes, I am Adeline Vega. I am very sorry for disappearing so fast yesterday. The two of you need to know a lot about everything."

' The world started with Chaos. Then out of nowhere came Nyx, then her siblings. They ruled the universe and soon they created the earth. It was Erebus who ruled first, but he game the throne to Nyx. The Throne was passed from one generation to another and soon the first rulers were forgotten. Many believed that they had faded. Some say they lay asleep, not wanting to be disturbed but nonetheless you ignored their presence. 10 years ago, a war happened. It was a three way war. The demi-protogenoi against the demigods and of course the humans see them as threat to their race and they wanted to kill them as well. I fought during the war. Blood spread across the valley, many lives were lost and all of this is because they want the throne to go back to Phanes. War often happens because of the fighting for the throne. Back then it only happened in America, your war was smaller which only happened in one of the states. Someone out there wants another war. A war that will shake the world, the war is already starting. They had killed already a thousand of demigods in Australia alone. They want us gone. If you don't help us..the world will return to Chaos. Annabeth and Alister you are the only demigods who knows all of this information. Please help us.'

I looked at Alister, she was nervously moving her hands again and she seems to be muttering some kind of spell. I want to help her as long as I can but with the contracts of the witch… I don't know to how much length I could help.

"May I ask something?" Alister asked. She was no longer looking at the ground , instead she was looking at Adeline .Adeline looked back at her with a kind smile.

"Sure."

"Aren't you afraid to die? Aren't you afraid that when you're fighting with someone you might kill them? If you kill them, someone out there will be lonely and sad. What do you think about those kinds of things?" Adeline pats Alister's head as if saying she was a good student that needs a little patting.

"Alister, I am not very proud of my past but there are more times that I wished I could just die instead of wishing to live. I am not scared of dying; I am actually welcoming it with open arms. Everyone I ever cared about is dead. Killing? I had killed more than a thousand of people without even caring whether they have a family or not. I seem cruel to you don't I?" She smiled and stopped to look at the blue sky.

"Someone asked me, why do I give so much effort in saving this world that has done nothing but bad to me? This world that banished me, this world that looked at me as if I was some trash that isn't supposes to exist? Every single one of the people I cared about is already dead so why bother? Do you know what I told him?" She asked Alister. Alister just shooked her head, I was guessing that she doesn't believe that this beautiful goddess in front of us have such an awful past. I too was surprised. I thought that I had the worst luck, the most awful history. I was too self-centered..

"I told him that the very reason I want to say this world is because the one I care about is dead. I know that if he is alive he would do everything to help in saving everyone. That's why I want to save this world." She smiled then out of nowhere a long board sword appeared in her hand. She tossed it to Alister.

"Fight me. I want to know if you learned anything." Adeline Vega produced another sword from nothingness and she backed up a little, giving the two of them space. I watched their fight with outmost interest.

Alister charged at Adeline, but Adel was way too fast for her. Adel immediately blocked her attacked with her sword. Alister continued to attack while Adel was in the defense. I could see in the way that Alister moves that every bit of irritation, angriness and sadness she felt are focused on her sword. Alister continued to attack until Adeline was able to send her sword flying through the air.

"You learn one of the most important things Alister. While you and I were sparing you connected your feelings o your sword. A great start. I will come back tomorrow to train you Annabeth. A bit of advice tell him now or you might not be able to tell him when you lost all of your memories about him. Never ever let a single moment pass." And with that Adeline Vega was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 17**

**Calamba Laguna**

**Third Person's POV**

A girl stood in the middle of the street. She was soaking wet, without an umbrella on a heavy day. She was starring at the sky, not bothering to look if cars would be passing by. A man, only a few inches shorter than her push her to the side as a car drove past. The two of them lay on the road, both soaking wet.

"Silencia, don't ever do that again okay?" The man said with a worried look on his face. The girl's expressions never changed, as if what just happened to her was something that happens every day.

"Silencia are you listening to me?" The man asked her as he started standing up. The girl didn't answer. The man held out his hand and helped the girl stand up. He opened the umbrella that he was carrying and pulled the girl closer to him so she would also be shielded by the umbrella. The man started walking but he immediately stopped as he saw the girl not even moving an inch.

"Silencia.." The man started but he was cut off by the girl.

"Felipe, why is the sky crying?" The girl asked, she was worried Felipe can see that on her face really well. The man put his hand on the girl's shoulders.

"The sky is crying because someone is dying. If it stops that would mean the man has already died. If you see a rainbow that means that man lived." The man smiled and looks at the girl.

"I wish the man wouldn't die." The man pulled the girl closer and whispered to her again and again, "He wouldn't" as they walk towards their home.

As the girl and the man walk away, two girls were running towards them. They were stopped by the stop light on the street and once the light was green, the girl and the man were already gone.

"We should ask the townspeople around. They should know about the Felipe." The brown haired girl, who was taller than the other suggested. The other girl sighed.

The two started walking around and asking around but they never found any information about the guy named Felipe.

"He probably lives away from the town. I asked a woman if there are houses around the forest and she said yes. Kimki..I really think that he lives there. I mean I don't really think that this quest would be as easy as asking a few people around." The brown haired girl said.

"I know that Qiara but you know what I came here for. If she's not found everything would fall into ruins. You know that Qiara. The whole world depends on her. Everything would collapse into ruins if we don't find her before the others." Kimki complained to her friend.

"I know that Kimki. The whole organization was built to prevent that. I have been meaning to ask you something ever since we were at your house… I just wanted to ask are you sure you are doing this for the good of the other people? Or are you doing this for Nico di Angelo? There's a great difference Kimki. You should know what your priorities are." Qiara said and afterwards she started walking away, leaving the girl name Kimki alone.

Kimki Yu stood there and kicked a stone that was near her foot. She was sad and irritated. She sacrificed a lot of things and this is what she gets? She didn't think that her own best friend would be the one who would say those things. She wasn't looking where she was heading and didn't notice the car that will be hitting her if she doesn't run. Thankfully a boy around her age warned her and she was saved.

"You okay? "The boy asked with a smile. Kimki noticed that the boy almost have the same features like Mary. The same black hair and light brown skin.

"Thank You for saving me." Kimki said with a smile and he then decided to ask if he knows something about Felipe.

"Ahh Don Felipe Julian? I know him very much! He was the one who taught me how to speak English. He actually built a school for those who cannot pay and he teaches us for free. Are you interested in becoming one of his students as well?" The boy asked.

"Yes. I would like to talk to him personally. Do you know where he lives?" The boy nodded.

"I would lead you then." He said with a smile. The two of them walked along the road of Calamba and soon they were in the middle of the forest. A small hut stood in the middle of a clearing.

"That's Don Felipe Julian's house. " The boy said while pointing to the small hut. Kimki and the boy went inside. They were greeted by a man a few inches shorter that they are but from the looks of his face he is clearly older a girl followed closely behind him. Kimki quickly knew that the girl is the one that she is looking for.

"Mary!" Kimki said with a smile.

"Ah I see you know Silencia?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Calamba Laguna

Third Person's POV

Kimki sat on the couch, across her sat Felipe. Silencia or Mary on the other hand is outside watering the plants. Kimki lied to Felipe about how Mary got amnesia and a lot more. Kimki has a feeling that Felipe doesn't believe a thing that she said.

"My dear guest, I am also a demigod. You can tell me everything. "Felipe said with a smile on his face. Kimki was shocked to know that Felipe is also a demigod.

Felipe stood up from his sit and walked towards the window. He looked up the sky and smiled. "I am a son of Athena. I was born around two hundred years ago. More than 300 years ago this country was under the control of the Spaniards. My mother sent me here in order to help them. I wasn't able to stop them altogether. They thought I was dead. My mother gave me immortality because of my heroic act. I know everything there is to know in this country. I know about the girl who one day would save the world. It's her isn't it?" Felipe asked.

Kimki sighed and looked at the floor. She was shocked to hear what Felipe just said. She doesn't really like hearing other people's problems or their sad history. She often thinks that she's not the right person to hear all these confessions.

"Yes she is. Her soul was stolen by someone else." Felipe walked from the window towards the cabinet and opened it. He took a majestic foreign container and put it on the table. "This was given to me by Athena when I was 15 years old. My mother told me to give it to the one without a soul. When I was young I didn't understand anything my mother said but now I understand. It's meant to be given to your friend outside."

Just when Kimki was about to reply, Mary went inside, she looked at Felipe then at Kimki then she sat down at the couch, waiting silently.

Felipe opened the majestic container and from it a dark smoke came out. It laughed and went flying towards Mary and the moment it touch her it disappeared.

Kimki slam her hands on the table. "What was that? Tell me! I can properly see that it's some dark spirit! I thought I can trust you! You said you were a son of Athena! What did you do?" She yelled angrily. Felipe sank down to his chair. His head bow low, his voice soft and sad.

"My real name is Jose Rizal. I'm supposed to be a hero. I'm just protecting my country. He said if I did that, he'll spare my country. I don't want anyone to die!" He said looking directly into the eyes of Kimki, realizing his mistake he bow his head low, looking at the floor. Soon, tears were falling from his eyes.

"I calculated everything! There's no other way. You're not going to win this war! Never in a million years. Stop trying you're just going to lose!"

"If we're just going to lose why does HE needs you to do this? I thought you're a scholar? I thought you're a hero! You're nothing but a fool!" Kimki yelled back. She grabbed Mary's hand and dragged her out of the small hut. She found a tricycle and they immediately ride on it. The tricycle dropped them off their hotel. Kimki wasn't able to relax until they were inside her room. Qiara, Kimki's friend was waiting for them.

"How did you find her?" She asked.

"I have no time for those stupid questions! Book a flight to New York."

"Kimki did something happened?"

"Just book the dammed flight! Can't you see that there is something wrong! Why can't you understand? Just do what I told you! " Kimki pushed Mary towards one of the bed. She put his hand on top of Mary's shoulders and with a soft voice she started murmuring some kind of enchantments. Once she was finished though, nothing happened.

Qiara stood up from the table where the computer is then walked towards Kimki and slapped her with no hesitations. "Why the hell did you just do that? I might not know what's going on but you went too far! I don't fucking care if Nico likes you or what so ever, you're being crazy!" Qiara said while she pointed her ring at Kimki. Her ring glowed like that of the sun after a few seconds a sword came out of the ring and rested on Qiara's hands.

"If you don't stop, I'll kill you." Kimki stood up a ball of darkness forming on the palm of her hand.

"I thought you're my friend, I guess I was wrong." A beautiful long dark sword started forming from the ball of darkness. Jewels were patterned on the hilt. Without any hesitations Kimki charged at Qiara_. Clang_, their swords hit each other. Qiara jumped away from Kimki, Kimki run towards her, just when she was just about to slash through Qiara, Qiara managed to jump using the hotel table towards the other side, landing on the bed.

"Kimki! What is happening to you? You're not the one I used to know!" Kimki didn't answer her friend, instead she run towards where she is and stab the place where Qiara used to be before she jumped once again to dodge Kimki's attacks.

"Fight you coward!" Kimki said as she rush towards Qiara. Qiara pointed her sword towards Kimki and from the tips of her sword out came a light, blinding Kimki. During the confusion, Qiara got hold of the Mary sitting on one corner of the room, oblivious to the fight that just happened. Qiara whistled and two birds big enough to carry a person flew towards them Qiara positioned Mary on one of them and she sat on the other one. Together they flew away from the hotel..leaving Kimki all alone.

Tears fell from Qiara's eyes as she remembers what just happened. Her best friend just tried to kill Mary with the song of death and what's worst is she didn't hesitate on killing her as well. Something definitely happened when Kim found Mary and if she doesn't find it out sooner or later…something worse might happen..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nico's Point of View

I stood outside Kimki's house, the house looks gloomy and lonely, every light inside the house are off. I had knocked a thousand times and no one answered. A boy around the age of 6 pulled at my jeans.

"No one is inside." He said the words one by one in a poor English accent. He looked at me slightly scared because of my outfit.

"Her friends, where are they?" I asked him. He pointed to a tall building beside a huge chinese temple. I gave him a nod and said the chinese word for thank you in a bad chinese accent.

I walked towards the building too tired to shadow travel. I have been fighting for almost a week nonstop. Shadow Traveling from one country to another, I actually don't understand anything, I don't understand why I have to fight, all I wanted is for my sister to be safe. I want to go back home, where ever home is.

As I reach the tall building, a security guard stopped me from walking in. He yelled in chinese words that I don't understand. I didn't paid him any attention and walk pass him as if he didn't exist. He yelled at me and tried to catch me but he was too slow to catch me. He called for back up but the time they came I was already inside the elevator. Not knowing where to go I just pressed a random button. As I was waiting inside the elevator, it stopped on the fifth floor and a girl around my age went inside. She was about to press a number when she noticed it was already in bright red. She looked at me then she smiled.

"I haven't' seen you around here before. You are?" She asked in perfect English accent.

"Atticus Flinch." I lied. She smiled at me once again and waves her brown hair to her back.

"I'm Mei Ann. Are you from New York Atticus or is it England? I'm not very good with names."

"England." Just when I was about to say something else the door opened and the two of us went out. The 16th floor is filed with kids in long black uniforms. I can see a few adults around the age of 21 but no one is older than 30. I guess I found the right place. I went towards what I think is the information desk.

A man around the age 20 with black hair and chinese eyes talked to me. Just like Mei Ann he can speak in perfect English accent. "Atticus Flinch am I right? Mei Ann told me she saw a young man inside the elevator. What is your problem sir? Is there a monster in town that your friends need help in dealing with? Or are you part of the special task force from England sending a special assignment?" He asked in a calm voice as if this is what he talks about to people every single day.

"I am neither. May I ask if you know the location of Kimki Go?" He was shocked by my question and he examined me with his brown eyes and once he was done, he started pressing buttons on his phone. In a matter of seconds I was surrounded by kids around my age, their weapons all pointing at me.

"Are you Kimki Go's companion? Tell us her location now and we can all drink tea at the guest room peacefully." The man on the counter said with a serious look on his face. I took out my stygian sword and pointed it at them.

"I'm not afraid to fight."

From different directions they charge towards me. I fought sword to sword with a girl around 13 years old and summoned a wall of skeletons on my other side. I was wounded by a boy who attacked from by behind, making me drop my sword. Having no weapon, I summoned skeletons from the underworld to attack them but once they started appearing, everyone stopped attacking. They all stared at me as if I was some kind of strange alien. I commanded the skeletal warriors to come back to where they came from.

"You're Nico di Angelo." The girl I just fought with said. I rolled my eyes. Way to go Einstein, I said to myself.

Weapons were dropped to the ground, some disappeared, some stay there creating a sound.

"We're very sorry for attacking you. Do you still want that tea I promised a while ago?" The man on the counter a while ago asked. I nodded.

He led me to a small but comfy room. We sat on the sofa, opposite to each other. He smiled at me and hand me a hot tea.

"So..why are you looking for Kim?"

"She promised to find my sister for me. I am only wondering if she's making any process or what so ever." The man sips on his tea and with a sad look on hs face he put the tea on the table between us.

"We have your sister. She is currently with Shan Yu, she's a daughter of Mnemosyne, she is trying to restore her memories. As our friend Qiara had found her soulless, as she describes. I don't know if she will be successful, but I do hope she will." I nodded I was contented to hear my sister safe and sound.

I started to leave the comforts of the room and to go see how my little sister is doing when a girl pulled my pants and stopped me.

"Please don't leave. You got to protect us! Someone's coming! They're going to kill us. Please save us." I looked at the girl confused, I turn to look at the man on the counter he was as worried and confused as I am.

"Joanna, did you saw something again?" The girl hid behind me , she nodded a tear falling down from her eyes.

"They are coming. They want to kill us. They're downstairs, 10 mortals are already dead. We need to stop them now." Alarmed, the man run towards the counters, he pressed multiple buttons and soon everyone was armed. The elevator opened and 10 people went in, some shadow traveled, some disappeared in a flash of light.

"I am very sorry for all of this Nico. We didn't know they were coming today."

"Who are they?"

"The Madrigals, group of demi-protogenoi, demigods and demi-titans who supports Chaos. They want to end the world in order to start a new universe."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Its been a long time since I wrote an Author's Note. Anyways The Madrigal Singers of the Phil are really awesome but their names are so mysterious that I can't help using them! Last Year I was in my choir and we were taught by some of them yay! I missed those times soooooooo much!


	20. Chapter 20

Author'sNote: So let's do a flashback! Nico di Angelo found himself in the middle of the street and in front of him is a girl that looks a lot like Bianca, Then they figured out that Mary is a daughter of Hades making them half-brothers and sisters. Just when Nico was about to shadow travel to Camp Half-blood they were taken to China. They met Kimki and the next thing they know Mary's soul was taken away, and they found out about a prophecy that talks about their fate...what will happen next?

Chapter 20

Shan Yu's POV

I sat on an empty chair beside Mary. She is currently sleeping after I planted false memories inside her brain. I know to some of you this sounds harsh but it's the only way for her to continue living. She seems to have only a few memories. Talking to a man named Felipe, seeing the sun and the moon, having dreams of total darkness and seeing the rain. Everything else is gone, she doesn't even know how to talk to other people which the reason she's so quiet all this time.

I was tired from doing all the work and being able to see her face just makes me feel refresh and happy. I was about to sleep when the alarm went on. I immediately looked for a book inside my office and found a 50 ways to torture. Perfect, it's just what I needed.

I heard their footsteps. They were coming nearer and nearer.

"_The people outside were crush to nothing but flesh and blood as a hammer fell on them. They were all dead." _I read aloud and in a second I heard the destruction of metal, then an explosion.

"Just give us the girl and we will not kill anyone, or do you want this little girl to perish? It is up to you." The man outside said.

"Shan run away! Take Mary with you! If she fall into their hands everything would be over!" It was Wen ming. I wanted to save him, but if I lose..the whole world will crumble. Should I just run?

"Shan what are you waiting for? Run! Didn't Apollo said my curse would end if I do one single act of bravery? This is my one act of bravery! Let me be a hero even just this once. Please run away!" Wen Ming said his voice high pitched and shaky then with a boy's low voice he said for one last time," RUN!"

I hold Mary's hand and opened another fiction book.

"_The two of us are fugitives; the only way to run away from the police is to teleport from this place to our home in New Jersey."_ Everything went blurry, I saw pages drifting away and soon Mary and I are inside my aunt's house in New Jersey.

"Shan Yu? What are you doing here? Did your dad sent you here again without telling me again?" My aunt asked. She was about to call my father when she saw Mary standing beside me, confused.

"Who's this?"

"This is Mary, my friend. Father sent the two of us here to spend time with you while he goes to his business trip. Can we stay?" I asked.

"Of course. You know where to go sweetie." I nodded. I grabbed Mary's hand and the two of us went to my room where I spent the night every time I visit my aunt. Mary sat on the bed and looked at me. I must have looked like an idiot, sitting beside the door crying on my own.

The sound of Wen ming's voice keep on echoing on my mind. I remember when I first met him. He was all beat up, I took him with me because I felt sorry for him. I found out about his curse the next morning, when I saw a girl instead of a boy. I felt sorry for him…I realize then that the gods are really cruel.

Wen ming did nothing wrong and now suffering his curse he died for me…He won't be given justice in the Underworld. ..damn you Hades.

"Stop crying. He's not yet dead. I haven't heard his bell yet." I looked up to see the smiling face of Mary. I nodded.

"Do you know where Nico di Angelo is? I don't know who he is, I don't even remember anything about him..but I have a feeling that he's important to me." Her voice is filled with pain that even I cannot describe, the sadness she must have felt is unbearable. I felt guilty as I remember putting fake memories inside her head. I stood up and dust of my pants. I picked up a book that I used to read whenever I visit my aunt.

"Hold my hand. I know a place where he will visit soon."

"_A hidden place where I can be free and happy, I wish to go there together with my friend. The two of us will be happy. It is a place where children like us have fun, a hidden place somewhere in Long Island Sound."_ The book started to fly and soon the two of us were sucked inside. We traveled to what seems like pages of the book, a light shoe ad guide us and soon it swallowed us and the next thing we know, the two of us were standing in front of a pine tree. A dragon is surrounding the pine tree.

"Where are we?" Mary asked.

"Camp Half-blood, the place where you belong."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mary's POV

I looked around the beautiful fields before me. It was heart-warming and it seems to be welcoming me with open arms. I have no memories of the past. All I know is my name. Sometimes when I try to think about the past images of people smiling at me came across my head but I can never remember their faces. I want to go back to Felipe.

"Here." The girl named Shan Yu said as she hand me a handkerchief. I smiled. I do not know who she is but having her standing beside me makes me feel a little bit more secure.

I wipe the tears that started falling from my eyes. I was about to give the handkerchief back to Shan Yu when a girl around the age of 17 came out of nowhere. She's wearing a tour guide suit that has so many pockets and strap on her back is a bow and a basket of arrows. She has long straight brown hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Welcome to Camp half-blood! I will be your tour guide for the day! My name is Laika Stefa, daughter of Ares and you two are?"

"Mary."

"Shalina." Shan Yu said with a concern look on her face. Laika pulled my hand and Shan Yu's. We were forced to run together with her. She told us all about camp half-blood and all the wonderful places I could visit. I began to think back to what Shan Yu said before. This is the place where I'm suppose to belong..I wonder if that is true.

Laika left the two of us in front of the so called 'Big House'. She smiled at us but the moment she turned the other way her smile turned into a frown. She began to look around every single corner. Shan Yu and I observed her for a while but once she was far away we turned back to the problem at hand, the Big House.

"I need to go."

"Is anything wrong Shan Yu?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm sorry Mary but I need to go before anyone else sees me." I was just about to ask her why but she disappeared into dust and vanished.

The door of the Big House opened and a man sitting on the wheel chair welcomed me with open arms.

"Stop pacing the room Laika. It's annoying." The girl named Laika stopped pacing around to look at the boy with light brown hair.

"Shut up or I'll pull your tongue out and cut it." Laika threaten. A ping pong ball hit the wall missing Laika a couple of inches. A girl with long blue hair sat on the other end of the ping pong table bouncing another ball.

"If the two of you don't stop the destination of this ball will be your faces. We are lucky enough to be allowed to use this room for this secret conversation and we only have limited time. If that stupid son of Leto doesn't come in 5 minutes I'll kill him."

Everyone in the room shut up and turned to look at the door, avoiding the eyes of their tyrant leader.

A maniacal laugher broke the silence. A boy with short black hair around the age of 17 materializes on top of the table.

"Everyone here in this room is chosen from different sets of demigods. Does everyone here know anything about the Prophecy of the Child of Death?" Everyone nodded. The leader smiled, no one knows whether it was because she's happy or she has weird thoughts running around her mind.

"Another war, I do wish this will be the last." A boy said while looking at the ring on his finger. Everyone nods.

The leader was about to speak when the door opened a girl much younger than anyone in the room. She has dark brown eyes and long black hair. Everyone felt silent.

"She'll die." The leader said with a sad soft voice. She stood up and silently disappeared from the room. Some of the members also stood up and disappeared. The others left behind leave the room in the normal fashion. The meeting officially ended when the leader left. The girl sat on one of the chairs. She feels embarrassed and guilty, she went inside the room because she was curious and she end up disturbing an important meeting.

"It wasn't your fault." Laika said as she sit down at the chair next to the girl. Laika smiled at her.

"The one in charge ..she's just ..well.." Laika tried to explain but the girl knew everything was her fault.

"Laika, I might not be someone who's intelligent but I am not dumb." The girl said with a frown. She got up the chair and turned to leave. Laika on the other hand stayed. From her picket she took out a necklace.

The necklace shows a picture of a boy. He has dark brown hair and the same bright yellow eyes like Laika. Laika smiled at the picture, "I wonder what you'll think of this asian girl Ricky?"

_The characters are all set, the end of the first book had already begun. Every single one of them is looking, desperately searching for someone, for something. There are questions waiting to be answered. ..pieces of the puzzle waiting to be connected…Will the characters achieve their goals?_

"Anya-chan! Please stop writing on your planner and start working on our experiment! We must finish before master comes. He'll punish us for sure!"

"Punish us for sure!"

_Well this all I can write for now. I am Anya Waker, I am an observer. I will write to you once again after we finish out humane soul experiment, that is if the world doesn't fall apart and everything goes according to plan._

"Coming Erica!"

Author's Note: WAhhh! I can't believe this! No! What are you talking about Anya Waker? How come you're narrating? Who the heck are you? And who told you this story is about to end? You're not even the writer! Anyways thanks for all of your reviews! Till next time!


	22. Chapter 22

A Chapter 22

Mary's POV

I hang around Laika for the next few days of my stay on camp half-blood, maybe it was because I wanted to learn more about myself, I do not even remember how I used to be and all these people around me they don't know the real me either. The only problem is Laika isn't really a help. Sure she tells me stories about this guy name Nico, who apparently is my half-brother. He sounds nice but moody if I heard it properly. I would really love to meet him someday. Maybe he knows who I really am.

"You shouldn't worry about your past Mary. I mean it's better to keep the past buried in the past. Look forward to your future, live your life so come on and focus on this training!" Laika said as she throws a sword at me. I immediately catch it and focus on our training.

Laika thrust her sword at me and I block it with mine. She jump away. I run towards her I slash my sword at her but she blocked it. I push my sword at her until she finally let go of hers. I drop my sword as well. Just when I thought we were finish practicing she grab her sword and aim it at my neck.

"Rule no.1 Don't forget the ninja rules."

"Ninja rules?" I asked

"Never let your guard down." She said with a smile. I just had to laugh that time. She dropped her sword as well and laugh with me as well.

"Ninja rules? Really? "

"It's nice to see you laugh." She said. I nodded. It was the first time I felt that she was my friend. I never considered her as a friend, she was far too distant. The two of us became closer. She was my trainer, she choose me against her sisters and brothers in the Ares' Cabin. She told me stories about Nico, about the Big Three and how I would be trouble if I was a few years older.

She eats lunch with me even though it was against the rules. I started trusting her, I told her about my days with Shan Yu. She nodded and said some encouraging words. I was glad that she was my friend.

One day, around two months after my stay at camp. Laika wasn't anywhere to be soon during lunch, I cannot find her. I asked her siblings but they too do not know where she is. I began to panic, I was afraid that something wrong happened to her.

"Okay lang kaya siya? Pano kung na aksidente na siya? Anong gagawin ko?" I covered my mouth. What did I just said? Since when did I knew that language? What was that language? Just who am I?

I started walking around camp, searching for Laika. I was glad when I heard her voice around the forest , I was just about to approach her when I heard her mentioned my name. I decided to hide and listen for a while.

"Adeline, Please reconsider. Mary has a lot of hope. You don't need to kill her." Kill me? What does all of this mean?

"Are you talking about my assassination? Or are you going to brutally kill me in front of everyone?" I asked Laika. Laika turned off her phone and just when I thought she was going to say some kind of explanation she run off. I sat on the ground. I started crying.

I can't believe that the only person I trust betrayed me. Why was I so stupid? I want my old life back. I may not know what my old life is but I'm pretty sure there are no friends betraying me to some assassin who wants me dead.

"I looked all over the world for you. And when I finally found you, I see you crying." I looked up and saw a boy around 15 or older. He has black hair and is that black or brown eyes? I can't see it very well. He's wearing a black shirt and a black jacket with a black pants. Gothic much?

"Who are you?" I asked. He sat next to me and offered me a tissue. I accepted it and wipe my tears off. I looked at him and saw him staring at me with those intense eyes. I looked away and at that same moment he suddenly hugged me.

I didn't know him. I do not remember him. Who is he? Why am I crying? Why is he also crying? Why does my heart ache so much even though I don't know him at all.

"I missed you so much Bianca. I thought I'll never find you again. " He said while crying and hugging me at the same time. I might not have enough memories, I may not know of who I was before but I know every well that I am not Bianca. It is not I who he misses. It is not me who he wishes to see. I am merely an instrument that will be a conductor of his sadness. I don't want to be that kind of person. "Let go of me." I said bitterly even though my heart is crying and is just a second away from breaking.

He let go of me and as soon as I escaped his grasp I stood up. He followed my example, he was a few inches taller than me. "I'm sorry" I said softly. I turned my back on him and started running away. I heard him call out for me. He didn't called me Bianca instead he called me using my real name. "Mary."

I didn't know how I got inside the Hades cabin. All I know is I was running straight without even looking. I was glad to be inside the Hades Cabin at least there I could continue my crying and shout all I want without being heard by others but just when I was just began my outburst he came out of nowhere.

"My name is Nico di Angelo. Mary, please remember me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nico's POV

Mary cried on my chest. I tried to be as strong as I could as much as I wanted to cry together with her I stopped myself. I cannot afford to be weak now, I must protect her, I don't want to lose her as I had lost Bianca. I prayed silently to Thanatos and my father to not take Mary right away.

"Would you tell me all about my past? About my life when I first met you?" She asked. I patted her head and hug her more tightly, murmuring that everything would be alright and slowly I begin to tell her about my life, about how we met, about the crazy adventure that we went through. I was too engrossed with my story telling that I wasn't able to notice that she fell asleep on my arms. I carry her to the bed that I guess she was sleeping on.

I left the cabin to walk around camp. It was 7, and most campers are probably eating on the dinning pavilion at this hour. The night sky was beautiful, and the moon seems to glow more than it usually does."There was an old saying that says, for every start that falls, a spirit finally goes to the other side." I felt Adeline's movement as she stand beside me. I stole a glance at her, her blue hair looks dark and mysterious during the night, her brown eyes seems to be sparkling as she looks at the night. I was too amazed on her beauty that I only took notice of the girl beside her when I felt a knife stab on my stomach. I saw Alister's smile as I fell down on Adeline's arms.

Once more we are separated by faith.

Alister's POV

I don't like this one bit. I don't know why this is happening to me. Of all the children of Hecate why should I be the one to mess up and see this prophecy? Why am I the one who get to meet up Adeline Vega, the famous yet terrifying leader of the adult demigod world? Why must she became my master and teach me of sword fighting? I mean Percy could do that and I don't need sword fighting to live! My life is so damn messed up! Now we just performed murder to the great Nico di Angelo and the girl who just did it doesn't seem to care! What is up with these people? UGHH!

"So where are we going to place the carcass?" Laika asked as she wipe blood from the knife she just used. Adeline toss Nico's Body as far as she could and with a smile on her face she said, "We'll leave him there. Once those pathetic demigods find him unconscious and wounded they'll be threatened. They'll finally do what they are good at, poking their nose in someone else's problems." And with a laughed she disappeared.

It was only then did Laika realize that Adeline did not come alone. She put her hand on my chin and lift it higher in order to see my features more clearly. "Long chin, slightly puff cheeks, pointed nose and beautiful lips. You're not much of a beauty but not that ugly as well. Would you mind spending the night in my cottage?"

"I'm not a Lesbian!" I shouted at her but she only laughed and the next thing I know I was being carried away from the Cabins, away from the dinning pavilion and away from camp half-blood.

WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY?

Laika and I were woken up by the warm glow of sunlight coming from the sun. We both looked at each other, both not wanting to get up and dress up for the day. The night still haunts us, the crime that we committed, the kiss that I will never forget and the things we did on her bed. I did a lot of sins and crimes last night that I'm not even sure if I still know myself.

"My first time was with my twin brother. After that night he left and never returned, I got pregnant but our baby died because of the similarities in my brother and my genes. Ever since then I was obsess with finding my brother. Adeline told me that if I follow her orders she will help in find my brother. So I follow all of her orders." I was shocked by what I learned about Laika Stefa. She was a very different person from the inside and the out.

She truly deserves to die.

I muttered an incantation, a scythe appeared, at my command. Laika looked at me with wide eyes, as I slowly put it over my head. In one quick motion, I beheaded Laika Stefa.


End file.
